Don't Worry, Love's On The House!
by Enya Talisman
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day guys! Ever wondered how Umi could end up with a maid on this very romantic (shameless) day? Well, simply write a novel and pray hard that she's your fan! And ensure that her colleagues help you secure your date with her! Don't blame me if you guys can't get one after reading this, I don't have one on this day either... Well, enjoy this AU full of random stuff!


Nice seeing you guys again! Well, my story is still on hiatus until I can find the free time to complete it.

Rin: Nya~ We're here!

Umi: So we're the main characters in this story...

Yup, anything to say here?

Rin: Go and spread love to all your loved ones nya!

Umi: And leave all of the unloved ones to die alone on a wonderful day... *Sobs*

Rin: W-What are you saying nya?!

You'll probably find out nya... Wait, did I just said nya?

Rin and Umi: Yup.

Shoot... I must been spending too much time near Rin.

Umi: Probably. To lychee-ran, hope that you'll like this story.

Rin: And Enya-chan didn't know Honoka-chan wasn't a mega perv in your eyes nya! (Read You're My Addiction!'s reviews and story to understand better)

Without further ado... Let's go and make out with your loved ones today!

Rin and Umi: Yeah!

Umi: Wait, what do you mean make out?!

XXXXXX

"Sorry, but you two are killing me. Please stop acting lovey-dovey." A blue-haired woman with half framed spectacles asked, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Ehehe~ When you are in love you just can't stop Umi-chan!" A ginger-haired woman sighed dreamily as she texted back her girlfriend.

"Honoka-chan is right! It's like you don't care about what happens to you once you're in love~" An ash grey-haired woman added, getting off her phone for a brief second before continuing her conversation with her girlfriend.

"Yeah but in case the both of you have forgotten... I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Umi shouted, slamming on to the table. The two of them winced as they saw the fury in Umi's eyes.

"C-Calm down Umi-chan... I mean, it's not like you have nothing to do on Valentine's Day tomorrow right?"

"Honoka-chan! Umi-chan is really free tomorrow!"

"Oops. Uh... You don't really mind right Umi-chan?" Honoka flashed a grin at Umi before getting herself smacked by the latter.

"Of course not. Of course I don't mind the fact that you've been doing it with that kid girlfriend of yours while Kotori will be going out on a date with her step-sister tomorrow!" Kotori shuddered as she heard Umi use the particular term to describe her girlfriend while Honoka rebuked her claim on the 'kid girlfriend'.

"Hey! Nico-chan is NOT a kid! She's one year older than us you know!"

"H-Honoka-chan... Stop it already, Umi-chan doesn't like it..." Kotori pleaded to Honoka, who settled down after drinking her juice that Umi had kindly provided her when they showed up at her doorstep.

"Fine. But you can't just mope around forever. Get a job already you NEET." With that, Honoka left with Kotori in tow.

"Geez... How many times must I tell Honoka that I work at home?!" Umi sighed to herself before preparing to leave the house.

XXXXXX

"Nya... Rin doesn't want to be alone on Valentine's Day nya..." An orange-haired woman in a maid's dress sighed gloomily as she wiped the tables.

"Oh come on, it's just Valentine's. Not like it's such a big event like Christmas or New Year." A red-haired woman with a low ponytail replied while sweeping the floor. Rin stared at her colleague for a moment before throwing her cloth at her.

"Easy for you to say! You're dating your hot step-sister while Kayo-chin's dating that busty lady who comes in here every Tuesday nya!" Rin complained.

"Now now, Maki-chan really loves Minami-san and she looks so happy with her sister around." A brown-haired woman mediated, not wanting to see her colleagues fight.

"Kayo-chin... Don't tell me that you're cheating on that lady nya!"

"Yeah Hanayo, you shouldn't think of cheating Tojo-san..."

"W-Who said that I'm cheating on Nozo-chan?! Even if I'm cheating on her, Eli-san will kill me!" Hanayo became flustered at her colleagues' comments, not wanting to imagine the scenario when Eli 'kills' her.

"Whatever nya... The point is that I'm single and there are no customers!" Rin groaned, face thumping the table. It also happened that Umi took this time frame to enter the maid cafe that they were working in.

"Um... Is it open?" Umi asked uncertainly as she scanned the empty cafe.

"It's open, please make yourself comfortable with where that orange-haired maid is." Maki pointed towards the table that Rin was before heading back to the kitchen. "Oi, if you want to get some love for tomorrow then can you at least give the customer a damn menu?"

"A-Ah sorry Maki-chan! I'll get it!" Rin got up but instead fell flat to the floor.

"A-Are you alright miss?" Umi was worried and tried to help Rin up, but was refused.

"No thanks miss! Here's your menu nya!" Rin managed to stumble to get a menu for Umi before waiting for the order professionally like a maid.

"Uh... I guess I'll have a meat-stuffed Brie? And a strawberry cheesecake..." Umi's voice faltered as she ordered the cheesecake, reminding her of Honoka and Kotori.

"Will that be all nya?" Rin wrote down Umi's order at a fast speed while noticing Umi's expression.

"If it's not too much trouble... Can I also order you?" Umi briefly held Rin's free hand before releasing it with a blush plastered on her face.

"N-Nya... Rin's not meant to be taken away but so long it's on the spot..." Rin looked away from her unusual customer, blushing all the same before leaving towards the kitchen.

"Rin... What a nice name..." Umi muttered softly to herself as she placed the hand that touched Rin onto her heart.

XXXXXX

"Maki-chan! Here's that lady's order nya! Actually, can you even cook nya?" Rin slammed the piece of paper on to Maki's forehead before getting out the ingredients needed.

"Ow?! Hang on Rin, why are you getting so worked up?!" Maki took the paper off her forehead, reading the order with a frowned expression.

"Rin wants to be part of her menu nya! Oh wait, Maki-chan go out there and ask if she wants her cheesecake now or after this cheese thingy." Rin kicked Maki out of the kitchen before going back to the meat-stuffed Brie. Literally.

"Oof! Damn that cat... Okay fine, ask that lady about the cheesecake..." Maki approached Umi and asked the question. "Excuse me, my colleague wants to know if you want your dessert with or after the meal."

"I guess I'll have it with my meal. On second thought, could you go in there and tell her to make what she wants? I'm not so sure what does she like so I just ordered what seems normal in here..." Maki raised an eyebrow, she didn't expect a sudden turn of events.

"Very well then. Just to let you know, she's single. And a good kisser." Umi blushed furiously before writing something down for Maki. Maki chuckled on her way back to the kitchen, confusing Rin.

"So? When does she want it nya?" Hanayo was helping Rin out with the cooking as the main dish was somewhat difficult to prepare.

"She changed it. She wants you to make something you like and this paper's for you." Maki handed the slip of paper to Rin, who snatched it away from Maki's hand.

"Umi Sonoda... Is that her name nya? How pretty..." Rin sighed dreamily as she slunk to the floor, surprising Maki and Hanayo.

"Oh god... Get up and cook the damn thing you want to eat!"

XXXXXX

"Sorry for the wait nya..." Rin placed Umi's order on the table.

"Thank you very much Rin. Will you join me for my late lunch?" Umi gestured to an empty chair.

"I-If you insist Sonoda-sama..." Rin sat down as elegantly as possible, trying her best to impress Umi.

"Haha... Drop the formalities please. I-I really want to get to know you better..." In Rin's eyes, her image of Umi being a player soon crumbled into a shy woman who didn't major in the art of flirting.

"Cute..." Umi blushed furiously at Rin's comment, shrinking into her seat even further.

"S-So! How do you like your job here Rin?" Umi casually adverted her eyes away to avoid eye contact with Rin.

"M-Me? Rin likes it here nya... But Rin doesn't like Valentine's Day nya..." Rin shifted in her seat, uncomfortable with the topic.

"I guess I'm the same with you then. I hate it when my best friends talk about their love lives..." Umi pushed up her spectacles while replying the orange-haired maid.

"Nya~ What does Umi-chan do for a living nya?" Rin's hand unconsciously brushed against Umi's, something that the blue-haired woman didn't mind.

"Hm? I guess you could call me a novelist..."

"Really? What kind of novels do you write about nya?" Rin's eyes sparkled with excitement, something that Umi would never expect from the seemingly hyperactive maid.

"Well... I'm actually the novelist of the book 'Loving You At 100km/h'..." Umi looked away from Rin, embarrassed that she revealed her secret that not even her two best friends knew about. Well, one of them did knew but pretended she didn't so as to save Umi from embarrassment.

"NYAAAAAAA?! You wrote THAT book?! That's like the awesome-st book that Rin has ever read nya! Rin has your book write now nya!" Rin took out a book under her skirt and showed it to Umi.

"No it isn't... I felt that compared to my other works, it is actually of substandard quality..."

"You're wrong nya! All of your books are very good nya! If not how could you manage to hook Rin into reading novels nya?!" Maki and Hanayo saw this and immediately tried to gesture to Rin to get Umi's signature. Their efforts weren't in vain, though Rin wasn't the one who saw their gesture.

"Hey, could you hand me that book for a second? I want to reread it and see whether it's as 'awesome' as you had claimed." Umi took the book from Rin's hands and started to scribble something on it before returning it back to Rin.

"What did you write in there nya?"

"Just a little something for you. By the way, am I able to reserve you tomorrow?" Umi gave a playful wink to Rin, something that she has never done before to anyone.

"Y-Yes! I'm reserved by you nya!" Rin burst out, unable to contain her feelings any longer.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Umi left the cafe, not forgetting to leave a tip for Rin on the cheek.

"Well well... Nice going Rin... She ACTUALLY kissed you on the cheek! I bet that's the best tip you could ever receive from someone~" Maki teased, happy for Rin.

"Yup! Now you have a chance to go on a date with Aoyagi-sensei!" Hanayo chirped, using Umi's pseudonym instead of her real name.

"Ehehe~ Wait, she only said that she wanted to see me nya!" Maki sighed at Rin's naivety while knocking her head.

"It's a roundabout way of asking you to a date... But to humour you, I'll ask my sis about it..." Maki went to a corner to contact her step-sister while Hanayo chatted with Rin.

XXXXXX

"Hello?" A grey-haired woman stopped what she was doing and answered her phone.

"Ah hey sis. I want to ask you, if someone tells a dense cat that she wants to reserve it for tomorrow what would that mean?" Maki's voice came through, asking Kotori a very strange question.

"Cat...? It would mean that she would want to play with it tomorrow?" Kotori asked in a puzzled tone while trying to juggle a cup of tea meant for her visitor.

"I meant my colleague. You know, the one that's like a cat?" Kotori's eyes sparkled as she heard what her beloved step-sister has told her before setting down the cup of tea for her guest.

"Oh! Then that would mean that she's going to spend tomorrow with that person! How's the person like?" The guest stared at Kotori suspiciously before sipping her tea.

"Uh... I think it was a novelist that Rin-chan's hooked to ever since I introduced a novel to her... She even has the novelist's signature!" For some unknown reason, the guest decided to eavesdrop on Kotori's conversation with Maki.

"Hoshizora-san reads books?! Who's the novelist?" Kotori pressed on, unaware of the guest's paling face.

"Oh it was Mizu Aoyagi. You know, the novelist of 'I Want Your Heart For Christmas' and her latest book 'Loving You At 100km/h'?"

"Wait... Could you hang on for awhile?" Kotori got off the phone before turning around to speak to the guest. To her shock, the guest was already behind her with a ghostly white face.

"Kotori... That was why I wanted to consult you... I don't know how a date's like..." The guest sighed, audible enough to be heard by Maki.

"Sis? Is that...?"

"Yeah... Umi-chan is the one who asked Hoshizora-san on a date..." Kotori shot a sympathetic glance at the novelist before retuning to Maki.

"Oh. Well... Just tell her that she hates fish and loves ramen. Bye." Maki hung up, leaving Kotori free to help Umi.

"Umi-chan... How do you want your date to turn out?"

"Well enough for me to ask her out like the endings in those sappy mangas you own..." Umi sighed before lying flat on the floor. "I'm so useless..."

"Umi-chan! For you to have a successful Valentine's Day, I'll even risk my date with Maki-chan!" Kotori boldly stated. However, her confidence soon faded as she felt a tap on her shoulders.

"Repeat that my dear sister." A red-haired woman dressed in casual clothes asked, showing a fist that was placed dangerously close to Kotori's porcelain face.

"Eeeeeep!"

XXXXXX

"So... You're telling me that you can help me with my date?" Umi asked Maki, who was casually sipping tea with Umi.

"Well, I know Rin-chan for three years now so I guess it should be fine. Just do your best to get to know her further at the locations we're going to give you." Kotori nodded as she handed Umi a piece of paper.

"First is to pick Rin up. Next will be to take her to a movie... After that I'll take her to a ramen shop which will be followed by a trip to the arcade...? Are you two serious?" Umi asked as she stared blankly at the piece of paper.

"Totally. We even got Hanayo-chan and her busty girlfriend to help out."

"Now that you mention it... Maki-chan, who's the busty girlfriend you keep on saying?"

"I think it was someone named Nozomi Tojo... Why?" Umi facepalmed at Maki's response while Kotori let out a nervous giggle.

"Nozomi always keep on asking me whether she could turn my novels into a movie... She turned one of my novels into a movie! The worst part is that she took my very first novel that I've ever written without asking!" Umi curled herself up, sobbing at the embarrassing situation at that time.

"But it was due to her that you became super famous! If it consoles you, Honoka-chan and I didn't know you were Mizu Aoyagi!" Kotori reassured Umi as Maki looked on.

"Kotori, Honoka didn't even know that I had a job. She thought I was a NEET remember? And you knew about my identity since day 1!" This made Maki laugh hard as she never expected to hear that someone had a NEET Umi image in their minds.

"A-Anyway... We'll give you some decent clothes for you to wear. I mean, you can't just come out in a keiko-gi!"

"Thanks I guess... By the way, it's only 5 p.m. Do you normally get off work this early?" Umi checked a clock that was facing them before turning back to Maki.

"Actually we don't. But because our boss is so busy crying her eyes out over her lack of a date..." Maki trailed off, not wanting to continue.

"So that would mean that Hoshizora-san and Koizumi-san are off right?" Kotori asked, pouring herself some tea.

"Yup. Hanayo-chan and Tojo-san are briefing Rin-chan on how to go on a date."

"I have nothing to say on that... By the way, aren't you supposed to be at work? It's only 5 p.m..." Umi asked while glancing at a clock on Kotori's table.

"Umi-chan! You already asked Maki-chan this question!" Kotori asked Umi, confusion evident on her face.

"Did I? Must be the stress..." Umi sighed while resting her head on the table.

"I'll answer it again if you like."

"Please do..."

"Our boss is kind of depressed over her lack of a date so we left early. Oh right, Rin-chan was freaking out once she heard that you're asking her out." Maki casually sipped her tea as she provided information on her absence at work. Before she could further elaborate, her phone rang, forcing her to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Maki Nishikino! Where are you?! And where are Rin and Hanayo?!" A crisp voice boomed through the communication device, making Maki wince.

"We left early. They are with Tojo-san right now and can Rin-chan leave early tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow...? Oh I get it, now I'm the only one left in the girlfriend-less team. I totally get it." The boss said with a sad sarcastic tone, obviously unhappy that Rin will be going out on Valentine's Day.

"Come on. You're hot, just that you haven't found the one for you yet."

"Damn it. Okay fine, who's the lucky one who gets to go on a date with Rin?"

"I think you may know her... After all, she doesn't like Tojo-san that much..." Umi protested silently before trying to tackle Maki. Thankfully for Maki, Kotori managed to prevent it from happening by distracting her with tea.

"Doesn't like Nozomi? The only few who doesn't like Nozomi much are Nico and Aoyagi-san... Wait, THE Mizu Aoyagi will be going out with Rin?!"

"Uh yeah. I never knew she was this hopeless at dating though..."

"Trust me, she's bold when it counts. Just pray that she doesn't faint during the date... Well, send my wishes to her then." The conversation was cut, allowing Maki to return back to the UmiKoto pair.

"Maki-chan! Help me!" Kotori begged as she tried her very best to restrain Umi.

"Let me go! I need to kill Eli!" Umi said as she tried her very best to grab Maki's phone.

"This is getting nowhere..." Maki sighed as she helped Kotori out.

XXXXXX

"Are you ready Rin-chan?" Hanayo asked Rin as she helped Rin to put on some lipstick.

"R-Rin's ready nya! Rin's prepared for a date with Umi-chan nya!" Rin replied, legs trembling with nervousness.

"Don't worry~ My cards are telling me that this will be great! Plus Elichi said that your date's gonna be waiting for you outside the cinema!" A purple-haired woman with a large bust smirked, holding up a tarot card.

"O-Okay! Thank you so much nya!" Rin said before leaving the house.

"I've a bad feeling about this Nozo-chan..." Hanayo murmured, barely audible for Nozomi to hear.

"Nah~ Just trust the cards okay Hana-chan?" Nozomi whispered into Hanayo's ear while wrapping herself around the shy woman. "Now let's enjoy our day shall we?"

"You're right! Let's go and make our breakfast!" With that, Hanayo led Nozomi to the kitchen where they'll make their lunch peacefully unlike Honoka and her girlfriend...

"Hey Honoka-chan! Pass me the damn eggs!" A raven-haired woman shouted at Honoka, who was busy ransacking the cupboards for the eggs.

"Where are the eggs Nico-chan?!" Honoka cried out as she fell from the chair she was standing on to reach the eggs.

"In the fridge! Oh god damn it... Are you alright?" Nico asked worriedly, stopping what she was doing immediately to check on Honoka.

I'm fine... I'm sorry that I can't help you with feeding your kids..." Honoka cried uncontrollably, making Nico soften her expression into one full of relief.

"That's okay... What's more important is that you're fine..." Nico cupped Honoka's cheek tenderly before leaning in to give a kiss. Unfortunately for Nico, one of her kids entered the kitchen.

"Mama! Kokoro and Kotaro have some cookies on the table so you don't have to cook for us! We feel bad that we're disrupting your time with Honoka-chan so please excuse me!" The little girl went back to where her siblings were, leaving the HonoNico duo stunned.

"Uh Nico-chan? Where did Kokoa learn all that?"

"Maybe when Kyo is still alive...? Either way, she's always the perspective one among those three so I wouldn't be that surprised..."

"I see... Shall we continue with the lunch?"

"Sure, if you're feeling fine..." Nico helped Honoka up before continuing with cooking. As Honoka knew that her cooking skills aren't as good as Nico's, she settled with helping out with grabbing ingredients and washing up later.

XXXXXX

"You think that the date will go well?" Maki asked Kotori, who was walking beside her.

"Un! It's Umi-chan after all! She's quite the romantic when it comes to love, I think..." Kotori faltered as she reflected on Umi's experience with romance.

"Well since all the novels that she has written are romance I guess it'll be successful... But she doesn't look like that she has a clue with romance in reality..."

"Ehehe... She used to dream of scenarios where she'll confess to someone romantically! She also pretended to confess to me once!" Kotori's face beamed at the memory of a blushing Umi confessing her supposedly undying love to Kotori.

"She what?!" Maki was shocked at what she heard. Never did she once hear about her step-sister being confessed to by her novelist friend and it hurt her deeply.

"Yep! But I knew it was all pretend so I rejected her like how I normally would!" Kotori smiled at Umi's reaction to her rejection, unaware on the darkening expression on Maki's face.

"That's no good... I need to purge that memory out of your mind..." Maki muttered before pushing Kotori on to a wall, forcefully kissing her.

"Maki-chan?! Nnmph!" Kotori's voice was cut off swiftly by Maki's lips, only letting out a low moan a few seconds later.

"That's what you get for thinking about her..." Maki whispered sultrily in her lover's ear, sending shivers down Kotori's spine while her neck was being attacked by her step-sister.

"Y-You don't play fair Maki-chan..."

XXXXXX

"I'm sorry for being late Rin. Did you wait long?" Umi asked Rin with a poker face, trying her very best to hide her embarrassment. Rin shook her head and boldly held Umi's hand, surprising Umi.

"It's fine nya! I just arrived nya!" Rin grinned while dragging Umi to a nearby photo booth normally located at arcades.

"E-Eh? Why is there a photo booth outside the cafe? Or rather, why are you dragging me into one Rin?!" Umi asked, not liking the fact that she was to take a photo with Rin right off the bat.

"If Rin doesn't then Umi-chan will faint before we could take one nya! Or that's what Kayo-chin's busty girlfriend said nya..." Rin replied, unaware of Umi's history with Nozomi.

"Busty...? Oh no wonder... Ah whatever, I guess a photo will be fine..." Umi muttered to herself as she positioned herself beside Rin's left shoulder, her chest getting dangerously close to Rin's.

'N-Nyaaaaaaa?! U-Umi-chan's breasts are going to press against mine in this rate...' Rin panicked as she never expected Umi to be this daring. Luckily for her, the photo was taken and they headed down to cinema without any problems.

"Okay... Here are the tickets... Wonder what are we going to watch?" Umi hummed to herself as she handed the tickets over to the staff member before entering the cinema hand in hand with Rin.

"Nya~ Rin's excited nya!" As soon as they entered the cinema and settled in their seats, the cinema darkened and started to play the movie. Much to Umi's chagrin, the movie they were going to watch was the one that Nozomi directed without permission.

"W-Why are they screening Rabbits and Pandas?! I thought it stopped screening a month ago!" Umi exclaimed, disturbing others of their well-paid movie screen time.

"Umi-chan should just relax nya~ Here! Popcorn nya!" Rin took out a fistful of popcorn and offered it to Umi, who accepted.

"Thanks Rin..." Umi casually leaned on Rin's shoulder as she resigned her fate to watch her debut novel's movie adaption.

"Umi... chan? Whatever nya!" Rin happily drank her orange juice while watching a Nico-like actress getting a nosebleed over an Umi-like actress's words.

"Oh kill me now..." Umi sighed to herself as she stared blankly at the screen while the audience laughed.

XXXXXX

"Nya~ That was funny nya!" Rin beamed while supporting a drained Umi out of the cinema.

"I'm glad you liked it..." Umi replied, her soul almost leaving her body after watching her own novel's movie adaption.

"Rin thinks that it's good nya! But there should be an adult tag on it nya..." Before Rin could say anything else, her stomach growled to signal lunch time.

"Perfect timing. I heard that you like ramen right? Let's go grab some." Umi perked up and dragged Rin to a ramen shop a kilometre away from the cinema.

"Ramen? Nya~" Rin bounced in her step as she heard that she was going to have ramen for lunch with her love interest.

"Here we are. What do you want to order?"

"Rin wants kitsune ramen nya!"

"Got it. Excuse me sir, two kitsune ramen please." Umi made her order to a burly man who shot her a wink.

"Two eh? Alrighty then!" Within a minute, Umi's order was served. Not in the way they ordered though.

"Huh? Um sir? I ordered two, not one..."

"Yeah, that's a bowl with twice the portion than usual! Happy Valentine's Day miss!" Umi blushed at the revelation but decided to simply accept the special bowl of ramen and bring it back to Rin.

"You're back nya! Huh? Where's the other bowl nya?"

"Uh... The chef decided that we should eat the ramen from one bowl only..." Rin blushed at the blue-haired novelist's words, fully understanding what was implied by the chef.

"T-Then we should nya! Let's eat nya..." Rin awkwardly split open a pair of chopsticks and started digging with Umi following her actions. After a few slurps, the two of them found themselves sharing a strand of ramen.

"Ahaha... Here, you could have it..." Umi started to take the strand out of her mouth but Rin stopped her, shaking her head vigourously.

"That's not good nya... Might as well eat it together nya..." Rin started sucking the strand closer, her face reddening from sheer embarrassment.

"O-Okay..." Umi moved closer to Rin as the strand got shorter. Soon, they were only a centimetre apart.

"Umi-chan... I really really love you nya..." Rin suddenly confessed before diving in to kiss Umi's soft lips. Umi was surprised but decided to return back the kiss with more vigour. The kiss lasted for a passionate ten minutes before the two of them ended it to finish their ramen. Afterwards, they headed off to the arcade where Umi thrashed Rin at the shooting games while Rin got her revenge at the racing games. They ended their visit to the arcade by buying matching keychains for each other. Lastly, Rin brought Umi to the top of a hill to end off their date.

"Nya~ Rin is really happy to be here with my girlfriend nya!"

"Same for me. I've never expected you to confess to me at that ramen shop... Good thing no one was looking..."

"Ehehe~ Sorry nya~ This date is coming to an end nya..."

"True, but this is the most perfect way to end off a date in my opinion."

"How so?"

"A sunset at the top of the hill on Valentine's Day... Isn't it romantic?"

"You're right nya! Hey Umi-chan, can Rin kiss you again?"

"I don't see why not... After all, it's quite secl-mmph?!" Umi never got to finish her sentence as Rin pressed her lips against Umi's, both of them framed perfectly by the sunset.

"Maki was right... You are a good kisser..." Umi muttered to herself as she broke away from their kiss.

"Nya?! She saw?! Nyanyanyanya..." Rin muttered a few 'nyas' under her breath before brushing against Umi's hands. Umi felt this and grasped it tightly, enjoying the warmth of Rin's hand.

"Say Rin... Can I still come and order you at the cafe?" Umi forced out, not used to being so bold for one minute, let alone one day.

"Don't worry nya! After all, love is on the house nya!"

XXXXXX

Argh... I totally ended it off on a wrong note!

Rin: Rin doesn't blame you nya! Enya-chan was rushing after all nya!

Umi: That's right... Plus you still don't have time to complete Tokyo Guide, Doctor and A Cliched Romance...

Don't remind me... Sorry guys for the weird ending... And the later parts... I kind of ran out of motivation...

Rin: Does that mean you won't continue the story nya?

It simply means that I need to get my motivation and imagination back... And yeah, sorry for the lack of explanation about the arcade scene...

Umi: Oh, doesn't it mean that the arcade was normal without us going red due to embarrassment? Anyways, leave some reviews on this story and some criticism for Enya. Oh yeah, what did Maki see Rin doing?

Rin: Nya?!

I leave that for the readers to imagine... On a more serious note... I really need some help with my stories now... And to figure out why I can't type continuously on my iPad...

Rin: You use an iPad to type this nya?!

If I don't then this will take much longer you know... Well without further ado...

All: Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
